


С любовью и вредностью

by rwhe



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Happy, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwhe/pseuds/rwhe
Summary: вы только посмотрите, какой живой.





	С любовью и вредностью

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Смотри на меня](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011218) by [ray_lantern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_lantern/pseuds/ray_lantern). 



> _А у меня почему-то никак не получается унять гордость в ответном взгляде. Потому что да, колючее, да, неудобное, зато смотри, какое живое и сильное._

  
Душно пахнет сигаретами, горечь ползет по горлу — не откашляться. Хотелось бы Хэ Тяню быть героем мелодрамы, где сразу понятно, кто плохой, а кто хороший. Глаза Чэна для него — глаза стали, в которых доброта и грусть.  
  
— Смотри, как интересно.  
  
Шань поднимает ладонь, в ладони — множество спутанных нитей, и все они куда-то тянутся. Одна из них, с ужасом замечает Тянь, ведет прямо в его сердце.  
  
— Это, — дребезжит струной линия, уходящая в даль, и Шань дотрагивается до нее нежными пальцами, — Шэ Ли. А это Цзянь. Вот Чжэнси, вот твой брат, мама, братец Цю… как смешно. Видишь? Все здесь. А это — ты.  
  
И вдруг Шань оказывается ближе, персиковый и готовый помочь. Стены белые, как в больнице, но страха нет. Для Тяня свобода — стерильная чистота. Ладонь Шаня на его груди сжимает в кулак ткань футболки.  
  
— Ты.  
  
Шань напевает что-то знакомое, его губы — в довольной, красивой усмешке и сухие. Тяню нравятся его расслабленная поступь, прищур в небо и разговоры с ним ни о чем, которые никак не назвать пустыми. Они бродят по залитым солнцем дворам, распивают невкусную газировку, бегают за мелькнувшим в траве котом.  
  
— Ах, — выдыхает Шань, и Тянь останавливается вместе с ним. Натянув на пальцы рукав, Шань смотрит в глаза, — откуда кровь?  
  
— Ой, не знаю. Да ушибся просто, наверное.  
  
Глаза Шаня светлые, как молодой мед. Под косыми лучами блестят золотом волоски на щеках и висках.  
  
— Шеей? — фыркает и заражает Тяня улыбкой.  
  
— А.  
  
Шею жжет. Гадко и больно: пальцы Шэ Ли на его коже, вокруг толпа улюлюкает, охает, смеется. Тянь харкает кровью, а потом — тишина под листвой во дворе гнилой многоэтажки. Арка, в которой притаились после дождя и раскуривают сигареты. Шэ Ли пытается сказать что-то важное, но Тяню заложило уши от просьбы вернуться.  
  
Весна бьет в пыльные окна. Пахнет тепло и цветуще. Каждый шаг, каждый вдох — зеленый и свежий.  
  
— В любви все дело. Понимаешь?  
  
— Кажется, да.  
  
Тянь любит Шаня так сильно, что кружится голова, когда они, лежа на одной кровати, задевают друг друга коленями.


End file.
